Mario's Solo Adventure Movie
"Mario's Solo Adventure Movie" is the adventure comedy plush film, directed by Brandon Vargas/The Crazy Terror, and a sequel to Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie. Plot At Mario's House, Baby Luigi angrily complains that he doesn't have the dragon punch (meaning of Fus ro Dah), and Luigi explains to him that he's too young to have a powerful ability. Meanwhile, Luigi sees his brother, Mario, and tells him it's his birthday. Mario tells Luigi about the time that Bowser created the PX-41 invasion. After the story, the plumbers go to the party. At the party, Mario and everyone celebrate, but seven presents come out of nowhere and pop that reveals to be the Koopalings who steal Princess Peach. When Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi go to save Peach, the airship fly away, and Mario and the gang use the pipe. When they have been separated, Mario is in the snowy mountains and heads to the shop to meet Yoda about the Jedi history and his glory, including Minecraft Combat Handbook. Mario gets his phone call to communicate Luigi and Yoshi to know where they are. When Luigi is calling his brother, Minion Undercover appears and is about to kill Luigi from behind, but gets hit by Sonic the Hedgehog who returns in this world. Luigi reunites Sonic and interrogates the Minion about Bowser's plan. During the conversation, Sonic explains to Luigi about his backstory of how he gets in this world twice and needs help to return home for real. When Yellow Toad (from Mario's party) is interrogated by Larry Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr., Luigi and Sonic save Yellow Toad, and the two Koopalings escape without resistance. Yellow Toad reveals his secret to them that there are five mushrooms as ingredients of the legendary powerful weapon, the Incredible Star, and more hostages are in the execution. Meanwhile, Yoda has senses that Mario's friends are looking for mushrooms, and Mario needs his help to go to Bowser's Castle to save the princess. At Bowser's Castle, Bowser (with his unrevealed face) sends the Koopalings to find the mushrooms and Ludwig von Koopa to find Elmo who accepts his help and sends his two cowardly minions, Pain and Panic, to find the mushrooms also, but they failed. Elmo uses his experimensts to become himself a monster and destroy Mario. Luigi, Yoshi, and Sonic defeat the rest of the Koopalings in battle and retrieve the mushrooms. During the investigation, Yoshi finds an old Ender Portal and enters until he awakens and encounter the Ender Dragon who has a mushroom on his chest. Yoshi is trying to escape while speaking to the dragon. Meanwhile, Mario and Yoda encounter Bowser (with his face revealed to be ill) who tells them that Yoshi went to the End. After the discussion with Bowser, they leave and will save the princess later, but Yoda also leaves Mario to do the journey all by his own because he's too old to go out there. After saving the hostages from Mario's party and passing the territory with Evil Minions, Luigi and Sonic enter the portal and rescue Yoshi from the Ender Dragon by heading back into the portal. After Mario defeated Ludwig, he reunites with Toad and the Clone Troopers to find the others at the portal. When the gang get out of the portal, the portal turns off, but Pain and Panic turn it on, allowing the Ender Dragon to escape. The Mushroom Kingdom is in danger by this beast. When Luigi is blaming on Yoshi, Mario tells them that it's his fault because he never lets Yoshi to go into the End the first place and forgives Yoshi. They get a battle plan to defeat the Ender Dragon once and for all. When they reunite with Yoda and others, They put everyone in shelter and go out there while Baby Luigi sneaks out to help them. Mario successfully slays the Ender Dragon until he feels weird and gets ambushed by Elmo (in his scary monster form). Elmo overpowers Mario and is about to finish him, but gets defeated by Baby Luigi with his increased "Fus ro Dah". After the battle, Elmo (in a regular state) is killed by an Evil Minion when his hallucination wears off. Meanwhile, they create the Incredible Star, and Mario goes out to save the princess from Bowser. At Bowser's Castle, Mario encounters Bowser to know where the princess is, and Bowser take him to the princess who is hanging upside down. Mario uses the Incredible Star power and save the princess, and Bowser is angrily defeated. When Bowser wants the star from him, Mario punches him to the lava pit, killing Bowser. When everyone reunites, Toad's report that four Koopalings are captured except the three who escape. During the discussion, Yellow Toad reveals himself that the two babies are not Mario's kids; they are from the past in the portal. At Peach's Castle, they take two babies and Sonic back to their dimension, and Toad gets a phone call that is an emergency by Yoshi the Frog. Mario and Luigi go out to stop the crime. At the epilogue, Bowser survives and becomes Dry Bowser. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Toad *Yellow Toad *Pink Yoshi *White Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Yoda *Elmo *Ender Dragon *Mechakoopa *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Dry Bones *Boo *Dave *Minion Baker *Minion Clan *Evil Minions *Pain and Panic *Pooh the Grizzly Bear *Clone Troopers *Enderman *Endergiant *Yoshi the Frog (mentioned) *Koopalings **Ludwig von Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Wendy O. Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Larry Koopa Cancellation of the Third Film It was supposed to be another sequel, but the cancellation for the third film had been announced. So it's gonna be two films for the series. Trivia *The scene is referred to New Super Mario Bros Wii when the Koopalings kidnap Princess Peach, but Bowser Jr. doesn't appear in this movie. *Lemmy has the same giant circus ball from New Super Mario Bros Wii. *Pain and Panic are working for Elmo because they were by Hades from the Underworld. *The whole scenes are referred to The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug between the Ender Dragon and Yoshi, even Lost World: Jurassic Park with the dragon and Evil Minions. *The final battle is referred to The Lion King between Mario and Elmo (also a reference to The Little Mermaid about Ursula's transformation). *Elmo's death is referred to Captain Gutt in Ice Age: Continental Drift. *The scene is referred to Hercules when Mario saves the princess and hits Bowser to the lava pit (also a reference to Super Mario 3D Land. *The scene is referred to Epic Mickey 2 that Ludwig and the two Koopalings escape into the pipe with Elmo's minions. *The epilogue is referred to Ice Age: The Meltdown. Navigation Category:Movies and Specials